


Forever You'll Be

by Cafehon



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick mpreg, Drugs Made Them Do It, Implied possibility of rape, It's going to be a long nine months, Jason Todd is a baby daddy, M/M, Mpreg, Vindictive ex, intent to rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cafehon/pseuds/Cafehon
Summary: Dick gets attacked by an ex with a vendetta and a promise that Dick will never forget him. Jason Todd comes to the rescue.If this is a good or bad thing is up for debate as the next nine months creep along.





	Forever You'll Be

 

Stacey Mulligan's lips tasted like candy. Sweet with just a twist of tartness from the last remnants of alcohol. Dick Grayson wished he could stay longer, or so he told Stacey, but the truth was he had prior engagements. Too bad, or he might have made one great night into one hell of a sleepover.

Stacey was petite and doe eyed with long blonde hair and a brilliant smile, but more than her amazing eyes and perfect lips, the sway of her hips, more than any of her physical perfections, she made Dick laugh.

Or maybe that was the alcohol. It was hard to tell.

He was a bit too inebriated to drive, they both were and so Dick had walked the lovely Miss Mulligan home. Like the good gentleman that he was. Like the good boy, with the good head, he hadn't tried to get behind the wheel or even under Stacey's all too short skirt. Dick was responsible, always had been.

Dick knew the area, knew the city like he knew his own skin. Bludhaven flowed through him, flowed through his veins, his heart and soul were wrapped in every fiber and despite it's dumpy exterior, Dick loved this city.

What Dick didn't love however, were the cracked sidewalks and crater sized potholes that seemed to inexplicably form from out of nowhere. This one, the one he nearly tripped into, this one was new. He didn't quite step in it, but trying to avoid it proved just as dangerous. He misstepped and instead of falling into the whole, he stumbled into the wall.

Bruce would have a fit if he could see him now. A drunk man stumbling in an alleyway. How pathetic.

Dick had no tolerance for alcohol, but between Stacey's lips and brilliant smile, the drinks just kept coming and Dick hadn't stopped her from giving him more and more, as many as daddy's credit card would allow. Bright lights still flashed every time he closed his eyes and the club's crappy music still filled his head. Party girls were fun, that was no lie, but Dick knew him and Stacey had no real future together.

A good hour and some strong coffee and hopefully he'd be ready to hit the streets. Mask and suit at the ready he'd be..

Dick stopped. He heard the sound, but didn't turn around.

The feeling shot up Dick's spine like a jolt of lightening. A prickling sensation that raised ever red flag and sounded every alarm bell within him. Something..it was ingrained..someone..taught to him from an early age, a cautionary feeling he was told never to ignore..watching.

Someone was watching him.

Even half tossed as he was, Dick Grayson knew it. Knew someone was watching him.

The question was who and for how long.

The immediate rush of adrenaline, like a bucket of cold water to the face, was enough to sober him. Walking down a dark alleyway was bad enough, it wouldn't do well for Dick to get mugged because he'd been too weak to resist that one last drink.

He heard the fall of footsteps and his mind and eyes darted on what to do. Hide in the shadows and wait for the person or persons and catch them off guard or simply continue on and take them head on if they tried anything?

Decisions, decisions.

"Dick?"

Dick turned this time, and couldn't keep his shock. He knew that voice.

"Xavier?"

What in the world Xavier Pincer was doing down a dark alley, Dick honestly had no idea, but he'd sooner it had been some random mugger than the spoiled heir of Pincer Industries, one of Wayne Enterprises leading collaborators.

Handsome and elegant on the outside, Xavier was nothing but poison on the inside. Dick had met the dashing Xavier Pincer, at one of Wayne Enterprise's functions and what seemed like a good idea, considering how well off and well together Xavier appeared, quickly soured. Three weeks their relationship (if it could even be called that) had lasted. Three weeks Dick completely and utterly regretted.

Xavier's green eyes observed him, still as gorgeous as ever he asked, "How have you been?"

A feeling of unease crept in Dick's stomach. It was strange for billionaire's adopted sons to travel through alleyways, but for a man dressed in a suit that cost more than most people's yearly salary, it was even stranger.

"I'm fine," Dick licked his lips, trying to remain calm, but he was suddenly a bit thirsty, "What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping we could talk."

"I'd rather we didn't," A bit cold maybe, but Dick had given Xavier more than enough chances and honestly wanted nothing from him, especially a chat.

"You wouldn't answer any of my calls." Xavier accused.

"For a good reason," Dick replied wearily. Getting rid of ex-lovers wasn't nearly as easy as it used to be, "Honestly, can't you take a hint?"

Xavier looked composed, as composed as a man of his caliber should, but Dick knew that could and probably would quickly change. Eccentric some might call it. Dick called it crazy.

Xavier Pincer was beautiful and charming when the occasion called for it, but he could also he ugly and downright nasty too. He was spoiled, entitled and worst of all treated everyone he encountered like he owned them. He was everything Dick hated.

And nobody, least of all some spoiled man child that had never worked a day in his life was ever going to own Dick Grayson.

Xavier had promised Dick he'd regret leaving him, but Dick had taken took the threat with little concern. There were much bigger fish for Dick to worry about that some entitled rich boy with too much time on his hands.

Like deranged psychopaths trying to destroy Haven on a daily basis, for example.

"Xavier, can we please not right now, I have a really bad headache and I really think you should just go," Dick didn't have the patience for a fit, or a declaration of wanting him back or whatever. "There's plenty of other men and women out there you know-"

"I don't want anyone else," Xavier took a few steps forward and Dick let him, though he was cautious. "I want you. I love you Dick Grayson."

Dick shook his head. Love? Chances were Xavier had never really loved anything, least of all him. "No Xavier, you don't love me, you just think you do."

"Who is she?"

Dick's stomach dropped.

Just how long had Xavier been following him? Worse, why hadn't Dick noticed it sooner. "She who?"

"Don't play dumb with me," Xavier continued forward, angrily, "Is that what you want? Some bimbo who struts around like a two bit whore," He sniffed and whipped a hand through his feathered auburn hair, "Father was right, you are trash."

"And if I am, I suppose that makes you a lover of trash. Which is worse? " Not that Dick cared what Xavier's father thought. Edward Pincer was a slimy old bastard and and no better than his son.

Xavier ignored him and continued to ramble, "I can't get you out of my head. I've tried, but I just can't."

"Xavier," Dick tried to reason, "It was three weeks and they weren't even that good," barely even tolerable, "Let it go already." This conversation was becoming a broken record.

"You don't get it. I can't stop thinking about you. You forget me, ignore me so easily, but I can't forget you. I want you, need you-"

Now they were entering stalker territory and Dick was getting more than a bit irritated, "It's over Xavier. Go home. Go buy yourself another mansion or a couple or cars or something," Wasn't that what rich people like the Pincer's did? Buy some more possessions to fill the whole where their hearts should be? "Leave me alone."

Something moved behind them. Dick looked over Xavier, who moved even closer at the sudden crash of metal scraping the ground. Dick searched for the cause of the commotion, hoping for a wayward cat, but assuming the worst.

"Don't make me do this," Dick didn't realize Xavier had gotten so close. Close enough to hug him even. Dick was too shocked to push him off right away, but the slight hesitation was all it took.

Xavier kissed him.

The hell?

Dick shot back.

Seriously?

Had, had Xavier seriously just kissed him? After all that?

How had Dick not seen it coming? How had he-

Then there was the prick, the pain shooting right up Dick's arm.

Dick blinked and blinked and blinked. He blinked but his vision didn't get any clearer. "What did you-" Then Dick saw the empty needle on the ground and realized, in a blink of disbelief, it was worse than just kissing him him. Much worse. Xavier had used a needle on him. Xavier had injected him with god knows what and Dick had let him.

Dick gasped as whatever it was hit his bloodstream. "What did you do?"

"Ignore me, will you?" Xavier hissed, though his voice seemed louder. Dick's whole body suddenly felt like it was on fire, "Let's see you ignore this."

"What?" Dick had no clue what he was talking about, but he'd clearly underestimated Xavier's resolve. The man wasn't just crazy or eccentric, he was maniacal. Evil even.

Evil. Pure evil. A freak who deserved to be-

kissed, right on those smooth, smooth lips.

Dick shook his head. Where had that come from?

"If what that crazy Doctor sold me is what he says it is you should be-" Xavier's eyes were emerald and beautiful and Dick really, really just wanted his lips on him again.

Now.

Xavier's mouth split into a smirk as Dick's posture changed from flight to much more docile, inviting even, "Looks like it's working."

Dick wanted to scream and shout and push him away, but he couldn't. His body was betraying his need to escape in a most unfortunate way. "Stop it." He tried to command, but it came as more of a plea. "Just-"

Despite Dick's attempts at struggling, that may have been more in his head than actually plausible for his all too willing body, their lips were centimeters apart. A mere breaths away from touching, Dick could feel Xavier's hands on him, could smell the fancy cologne and after shave, could feel and smell it all. It surrounded his being and Dick wanted it to stop and come closer, all at the same time.

Dick continued to attempting fleeing, with little success, "This is insane. You have no right to-."

"Oh but I do," Xavier's lips were ready to take his again, when-

Gone.

Xavier's face was there, large and looming, then it was-gone.

Dick blinked.

In a cold swish of air, he was gone. Xavier was gone and Dick was left breathless and confused.

Dick blinked again and wondered what he'd missed.

"I hope you don't mind if I cut in." A voice asked casually.

Dick heard the sound of flesh hitting the wall. Hard. Xavier's body was thrown like a rag doll and all Dick could do was watch. He was too tight and felt ready to rip if he so much as moved.

Dick watched the scene in horror.

"No," the voice heckled after Xavier didn't immediately respond, "Well that's unfortunate." The man in the leather jacket, a jacket Dick recognized, but didn't, couldn't believe was actually here, seemed to be having a ball destroying Xavier's face as he hit the solid brick more than once.

Oh no.

Dick watched, but it was hard to pay attention to anything over the rush of blood and beating of his heart. Hard to concentrate past the red blurring his vision.

Xavier sounded out of breath and muffled, but more than that he sounded pissed, "Who the fuck are you?" He demanded.

There was a loud thunk, the sound of solid mass hitting the wall, yet again, "Shut up, that's who I am."

"Do you have any idea who you're messing with? Get off me this instant!" Xavier was slurring, blood pouring down his face.

"It seems I'm messing with a guy who's about to get his nuts blown off in about three seconds if he doesn't shut the hell up."

"How dare you. Get off me now or I'll-"

One more thud and a sound of pain, a final crack then silence. Dick waited, heart beating into overdrive, before he heard the shuffling of fabric as Xavier slid down the wall.

Oh God.

"You didn't kill him, did you?" A swell of panic alongside all the other emotions swimming in his body, Dick's teeth clenched over the question. It would be really bad if Xavier was dead because his savior didn't know when to stop, "Please tell me, you didn't kill him."

A familiar face and even more familiar grin flashed into view, "As if I would ever do such a thing," Jason Todd, the wayward son and all around pain the ass, had the gall to look amused, "Honestly Dickie, I thought you knew me better than that."

"I do know you, that's why I'm saying you better not have killed him," Dick said, finding it a bit hard to keep his eyes off Jason's lips. Jason's very tasty looking lips. He could ask Jason what he was doing here or how he'd managed to swoop in at just the right time, but right now, he really didn't care.

All Dick really wanted was for Jason to touch him and that was a very bad sign.

"I think he might walk away with a concussion, but he'll live." Jason's all too handsome face, much more appealing than Xavier's had been, refused to leave Dick's vision and Dick felt a stirring that hadn't been there before. Jason's blue almost green eyes watched him warily, "The hell Dick, you jonesing or something?"

"Something," Dick agreed.

"What?" Jason seemed more cautious now, "Why? What happened?"

"Dunno, he hit me with something," Dick pointed towards the needle on the ground blindly, "I don't know what is was."

Jason laughed, though Dick didn't really find the situation warranted it, "Getting roofied in an alleyway," he motioned to Xavier's limp form, "by Fabio here. Just what the hell kind of kinky shit are you into, anyway?"

"I didn't-it's not-" Dick swallowed, trying to erase the vision of Jason's mouth on his and failing. "Jason, you need to leave," he ground out, Jason needed to get out of here before Dick did something really, really stupid, "Now!"

A shadow passed over Jason's face, "Jesus Dick. A simple thanks too much for you?" He asked snappily, "Fine, have it your way. See if I ever bother saving your pathetic ass from some would be rapist again." Jason started to move, before shouting over his shoulder, "Oh and good luck with that little problem in your pants."

Dammit, Jason had to bring that up, didn't he? Dick really and truthfully couldn't make it. He needed, he needed, dammit- "Jason wait." He called, begged really, "Please wait."

Dick heard the gravel as Jason's feet stopped and slowly turned around. He returned again, this time even more smug, "Only because you said please."

Damn Jason for looking so damn good. Maybe it was the glow of his pale skin, or the sight of his perfect mouth, or the way his ebony locks looked so damn soft..

Dammit.

Dick couldn't hold it anymore, "You want thanks?"

The question was weak, but using his sudden feeling of helplessness and his lack of restraint against it, Dick pulled Jason to him, crushing the other man's lips against his own.

Jason fought back with what could barely be called a push, but quite surprisingly didn't actually stop Dick's advances. A moment later and Jason even invited the motion with a soft moan. Jason's mouth was against his like moth to a flame and Dick quickly found himself pulling the larger man against him further.

Dick finally let go and his eyes were a misty blue, "How's that?"

Jason smacked his lips, as if considering, "Okay." He shrugged, "Not enough tongue for my taste, though."

"Jason I think," Dick squirmed, but the feeling wouldn't leave, "I think I need you to- to-." He motioned helplessly.

Jason's eyes took in Dick's state, flushed and obviously in need, and he asked the obvious, "Get you off?"

"No, it's not," Dick flushed, barely believing the idea himself, or that he'd brought it up to begin with, "this thing it's not going to go away until-I need you to-"

"Fuck you?" Jason tried again.

Dick nodded weakly though the term turned his stomach a bit.

Jason clicked his tongue. "Can't say it's the first time I've been propositioned in a dark alleyway, but I never thought I'd be boinking the mighty Dick Grayson upside some trash infested-"

"Christ Almighty, Jason," Dick pleaded, "Please." The situation was bad enough, but the more time Jason spent blabbing the longer he had to wait. And Dick wasn't sure how much longer he could wait.

Jason's brow rose alongside one corner of his mouth, "First you tell me to leave, then you want me to ram you? Make up your mind. I really should just leave you like this, shouldn't I?"

"Jason. I need this. Now."

"Ungrateful and pushy," Jason tutted, "I don't think you're in any position to give demands," He observed Dick for a moment, "You owe me for this," He held up two fingers, "twice, you owe me and I swear the next time I see you cornered in another one of your predicaments, I'm walking the other away. Understand?"

Dick nodded, his teeth clenched so hard he feared they might break, "Fine."

"Glad we agree."

Jason slammed Dick into the wall as he devoured his lips again. It hurt, but not in a bad way. Dick ground against him in response.

Good, so good.

Dick used skilled fingers to attack Jason's belt, tugging it away and opening the button of his jeans. Jason bit Dick's lip, but Dick allowed him to explore more, as continued kisses moved from Dick's lips to his neck. Dick allowed Jason further access, stretching in a way that Jason could taste, bite and lick it all, while Dick continued to reach further in Jason's pants, until he found what he was looking for. Jason used his free hand to unzip his pants and Dick was able to release him. Jason was already a bit hard and as Dick stroked him, the semi softness of his member grew harder and harder.

"Turn around," Jason commanded.

Dick complied, finding it a lot easier to move, with Jason's fingers on him. Jason reached forward and loosened Dick's belt and unzipped him and pulled Dick's jeans and boxers down to his knees. Dick was already hard, but feeling, knowing Jason was behind him, touching him, grasping his hips, it brought him fully erect.

Jason's mouth was at Dick's ear, his breath was hot and sent a shiver right through Dick who felt ready to explode right then, like some prepubescent teenager with absolutely no stamina, which was both frustrating and humiliating to admit. "You sure you want this?" Jason asked in a mummer.

Dick nodded stiffly. The sooner Jason could release him, the better.

And release him, Jason did. Each thrust was a jolt, a lick of lighting and Dick couldn't hold back the moans, the begging the pleading, as he held the wall and rocked his hips, "Jason please, oh god please.."

"Please what?" Jason asked, stopping briefly as he demanded, "Say it!"

Dick swallowed thickly, "Finish it, damn you!"

He could feel Jason's grin as he continued. Dick worked on his own cock and envisioned, Jason only Jason as he did. Dick knew it needed to end, but he wasn't sure he wanted it too. Jason holding him so close and firm, Dick felt his back arch with every motion as Jason continued to bite, lick, and kiss his neck. It wasn't until the final thrust that Dick knew, truly felt he'd been freed of it.

Whatever it was.

"Holy Shit." Dick gasped as he braced the wall with both hands. It was like the fourth of July had erupted inside him.

Jason snickered, "That good, huh?"

Dick wasn't sure how to respond.

Once it was over, once Jason pulled himself out of Dick and back into his own pants, Dick was left with a mess of cum, his cum, Jason's cum, he didn't know which was which and frankly, Dick didn't care. He was just glad no innocent bystander had witnessed it. He pulled his pants back around his waist and let out a cough, "So that's it then?" He asked awkwardly.

Jason shrugged, like he had no qualms about casual sex in an alleyway "I guess," He moved his head towards the still unconscious Xavier, "What about lover boy here?"

"Leave him," Dick didn't have the strength to think about it now.

Jason shook his head, "Never a dull moment with you bats, is it?"

"How-," Dick fumbled his question, now more level headed, he needed to ask, "how did you find me here, not that I'm not grateful, it's just-"

"Christ Dick, why does it matter?" Jason seemed more uncomfortable with the question than he should have, "You're the one getting drugged in dark places, why do I have to be the creeper for helping you?"

"That's not what I meant," Dick protested.

"Just can't leave it at thanking me, can you? Always with the damn questions."

Dick rubbed his forehead, because he suddenly felt he might be sick, "Jason, you know where my apartment is, right?"

"See another question."

"Jason." Dick groaned.

"Yeah," Jason shrugged as he eyed him, "Why?"

"Good," Dick nodded, "That's good. Would you drop him off at the station after you drop me off there?"

Jason scowled at him, "Are you fucking serious? I not only saved you, now I have to take you home too? I'm not a free fuck and taxi service-"

Dick silenced him with a kiss and murmured, "Thanks Jason. I mean it."

Jason's blue eyes were blue and wide and the last thing Dick saw. Right before the world turned dark.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's terrible. I enjoy mpreg but am not really a writer.


End file.
